Kenistaan Akatsuki
by citraa
Summary: Yuk kita bahas kegilaan plus kenistaan Akatsuki huehuehuehue/ Chapter 2 UPDATE: Sasori Anak Gahol Dunia Maya/Rnr please :*
1. Kisame Ingin Tampan

===========Kenistaan Akatsuki========

Disclaimer: Naruto bukan punya saya lho yang punya itu Om Masashi Kishimoto.

Warning: gaje,AC, OOC(semuanye kayaknye pada OOC) , typo(s) bertebaran, abal-abal , alur cepat hehe, humor garing

Happy reading!

.

.

.

.

MUEHEHEHEHE, ni fic terinspirasi dari salah satu fic. Ane lupa T.T maaf ya huhu. Di fic ini akan nyeritain kegilaan plus kenistaan dari masing-masing anggota Akatsuki. _Here_ _they_ _are_ *keselek kamus*. Untuk chapter pertama ini khusus Kisame yah hehe. Selamat menikmati :D

.

.

.

.

.

Hoshikagi Kisame― sebenarnya gak ada yang salah sama nama itu. Kisame adalah salah satu anggota dari geng Akatsuki. Akatsuki adalah geng pembuat onar di komplek. Entah maling kutang, maling sempak, ompolin kasur warga yang lagi dijemur, mecahin jendela rumah orang, nyuriin mangga orang, serta hal-hal absurd lainnya yang terjadi di komplek, mereka dalangnya. Akatsuki beranggotakan Pain―ketua yang hobi nindik, dia juga selalu nyuri sempak Om Orochimaru yang dikenal agak ngelambai buat ditukar dengan tindik gratis. Konan―pacar Pain yang hobi nyuri daleman Mpok Tsunade, janda komplek yang body nya aduhayy ngalahin Miyabui, buat dibeliin origami sampe tuh markas isinya origami buatan Konan semua. Uchiha Itachi―hobinya ngintipin janda-janda komplek yang lagi mandi disungai, salah satu anggota Akatsuki dari kalangan berduit,punya keriput dibawah matanya, tapi sayang duit bokapnya habis mulu buat beli krim anti keriput makanya dia sering ngutang ke Sasuke, adeknya yang terkenal cakep di komplek. Zetsu― anggota yang hobi nyuri pupuk kandang dikomplek, punya banyak tanaman jengkol dihalaman markas. Kakuzu―anggota keturunan arab yang hobi ngejual barang-barang temennya buat dijadiin duit, dia juga bendahara Akatsuki. Sasori― cowok yang mukanya sebenernya cakep tapi sayang bantet banget, hobi nyuri boneka anak-anak komplek, dikenal juga sebagai maho-annya Deidara. Tapi Sasori ngakunya sih normal. Deidara― cowok yang hobi maenan petasan. Sampe-sampe om Jiraiya sering jantungan, gak hanya om Jiraiya, mpok Tsunade sering dibuat latah sama nih bocah. Sering banget mecahin jendela rumah pak RT komplek. Dia punya poni yang nutupin matanya, alibinya sih biar keren gitu matanya ditutupin poni, padahal tuh ya mata yang ditutupin poni penuh dengan belek. Hidan― anggota yang punya rambut lepek, hobi banget nyeramahin temen-temennya kalo buat onar, padahal sehabis nyeramahin temen-temennya, dia langsung nyuri mangga buat dipersembahin ke Jashin―dewa agamanya gitu. Tobi―cowok yang pake topeng orange lolipop ini, hobi banget ngompolin kasur. Gak hanya kasur di markas, kasur warga pun jadi sasaran empuk ompolnya. Kisame― anggota Akatsuki yang akan kita ceritain di fanfic ini. Hobinya ngasah giginya biar makin tajem , sering diduga homoan Itachi.

.

.

.

.

Kisame bete, sebel, dongkol. Bukan kali ini aja sih dia dongkol, tapi udah dari dulu. Dia sering diejek-ejek serem sama orang satu komplek, itulah yang bikin dia minder. Tinggi sih oke, rambut sih oke, tapi muka yang kagak oke *dibacok Kisame* Dia iri ngeliat temen-temennya yang sibuk chatting sama cewek, sementara dia malah sibuk meluk boneka nemo miliknya yang baru aja diompolin Tobi. Diantara geng Akatsuki cuma dia yang kagak punya pacar, boro-boro pacar pedekate-an aje kagak ada. Malang bener.

"Aduh un, gue dibilang cakep un sama Shion," ujar Deidara sambil cekikikan.

"Gue juga dibilangin alim."

"Cewek ini ternyata suka taneman jengkol gue. Hihihi."

"Temari bilang kerutan gue, kerutan fenomenal sepanjang masa."

"Cewek ini bilang gini nih sama gue "Biarpun akang Sasorey bantet aku tetep suka kok hihihi."

"Cewek ini bilang muke gua udah mirip ama duit. Senengnyaaaa." Ucapan Kakuzu dibalas oleh tatapan cengo teman-temannya, masa dibilang mirip duit malah suka berarti lecek dong.

"Ehm. Tobi Anak Baik dikatain misterius."

"Konan," ujar Pain sambil ngedipin matanya. Oh, ternyata dia lagi kelilipan.

"Iya akang Pain."

"Kamu itu kok indah banget sih."

Itulah percakapan temen-temennya yang buat Kisame dongkol. Temen-temennya gak tau apa Kisame langsung galau sambil ngegigitin boneka Nemo waktu mereka cerita masalah gebetan. Sakit tau gak. Karena udah terlanjur galau, Kisame berlari kekamar mandi. Menurut tweet yang dia baca ditwitter "Jika anda galau bershowerlah, makanya kegalauan mu akan hilang bersamaan dengan air yang masuk dikloset" maka Kisame memutuskan untuk bershower. Kisame lupa kalau kamar mandi markasnya kagak punya shower, adanya cuma gayung itupun udah lumutan sama bolong karena sering dibanting Konan kalo berantem sama Pain, tanpa berpikir dia langsung menuju dispenser, jongkok dibawah dispenser dan kata-kata ber―shower―lah berganti dengan kata-kata ber―dispenser―lah. Kisame memejamkan mata, mencoba menghayati kegalauannya seiring dengan air yang mengalir dari dispenser.

PLETAK!

"Woi! Apa-apaan lu! Air galon woy! Enak aje dibuang-buang! Lu mau minum make air kobokan." Kakuzu ngejitak kepala kisame sambil memberikan ceramah tentang pentingnya duit bagi kehidupan Akatsuki. Dia bosen diceramahin plus dongkol sama Kakuzu karena ganggu momen galaunya, Kisame akhirnya memilih nonton tv.

"Ini kenapa origami gue basah semua? Siapa yang basahin nih?" Konan shock ngeliat origami hasil karyanya basah dan lecek.

Krik..Krik..

"WOY! SONTOLOYO! SIAPE NI YANG BASAHIN!" Teriakan Konan membuat semua cowok disitu bergidik ngeri. Spontan semua anggota nunjukin Kisame yang lagi sibuk ketawa nonton "Tahan Pipis" acara di salah satu stasiun tv.

"KISAME, POKOKNYA LU HARUS GANTI ORIGAMI GUE! AWAS AJA LU!" Konan berteriak ditelinga Kisame.

"Gue gak sengaja kok." Jawaban Kisame yang ekonomis dengan muka gak berdosa membuat Konan gedek, dia lalu ngelemparin badan Kisame menuju kearah Itachi yang sedang nyobain krim anti keriput terbaru keluaran abad sebelum masehi.

"ME, LU APA-APAAN SIH! KRIM GUE JADI TUMPAH TAU GAK! GANTI KAGAK LU!" Itachi berteriak sambil bersiap-siap ngelemparin Kisame lagi.

"Konan yang ngelempar gue." Itachi kemudian ngelempar Kisame menuju kearah pohon jengkol Zetsu. Zetsu yang sedang ngasi pupuk ke pohonnya shock ngeliat pohonnya patah.

"LU GANTI KRIM GUE!"

"OGAH! SALAHIN KISAME DONG!"

"KAGAK BISA! POKOKNYA LU!"

"KISAME!"

"SIAPA YANG NYURI TASBIH PINK GUE NIH! PASTI LU YA." Omel Hidan kalap sambil nunjuk kearah Tobi.

"BUKAN TOBI, SENPAI."

"LU!"

"BUKAN!"

Sementara Kakuzu cuma senyum-senyum doang, padahal dia yang ngejual tasbih Hidan buat ngebayar utangnya. Jahat abis.

Sementara diluar rumah,

"ME, LU GANTI KAGAK POHON GUE!"

"SALAHIN ITACHUI!"

"POKOKNYA LU HARUS GANTI!"

Deidara yang sedang berada disamping kebun jengkol Zetsu terlihat sibuk merancang petasan terbaru buatannya.

"Berisik semuanya un, akhirnya jadi juga petasan ini un, tapi sekali diinjek langsung meledak un, harus hati-hati nih un."

Didalam markas perkelahian Itachi dan Konan , Tobi dan Hidan masih terdengar. Sementara Pain sibuk nyumpelin telinga make tindiknya karena takut budek mendadak. Sementara Kakuzu lagi ngitung duit kas sama sisa utangnya.

"LU YANG GANTI!"

"KISAME!"

"LU!"

"NGAKU AJE LU!"

"BUKAN TOBI, TOBI ITU ANAK BAIK!"

Diluar rumah.

"MINTA AJA SAME ITACHI!"

"KALAU LU GAK GANTI GUE LEMPAR LU!"

Pain yang gedek ngeliat perkelahian temen-temennya bersiap-siap menghentikan semuanya. Masalahnya markas mereka sebelahan ama rumah Mpok Tsunade yang doyan banget ngomel. Tenaga Mpok Tsunade juga kayak badak cilacap kuat banget makanya Pain ngeri bisa-bisa markas mereka mendadak jadi pemakaman umum karena ulah Mpok Tsunade yang ngamuk.

"**SEMUANYAAAAAAAAAAAA** **DIAAAAAAAAMMMMMMM**!"

**DUAAAAAAR**!

Teriakan Pain tadi bersamaan dengan badan Kisame yang dilempar Zetsu kearah Deidara. Otomatis tubuh Kisame menginjak petasan karya terbaru Deidara.

Zetsu mangap, Deidara plus Kisame mangap dengan muka gosong, Pain keselek tindiknya sendiri, Tobi gak jadi ngompol, Itachi gak sengaja nelen krimnya, Kakuzu gak sengaja ngerobek duitnya, Hidan gak sengaja mutusin tasbihnya, sementara Konan gak sengaja ngemut origaminya.

"ANAK-ANAK KURANG ASEM YE LU PADE! GAK TAU APA INI UDAH MALEM! DA-" Omelan Tsunade terhenti ngeliat muka Kisame dan Deidara yang udah gak berbentuk.

Lagi-lagi Kisame disalahkan atas kasus ini. Andaikan Kisame gak galau tadi mungkin ini semua gak akan terjadi.

.

.

.

Urusan _Social Network _ Kisame gak pernah ketinggalan. Secara gitu ya dia sekamar ama orang-orang yang selalu update. Siapa lagi kalo bukan Sasori dan Itachi.

Kisame punya _facebook. _Tapi sayang, jarang banget dapet _friend request _. Halaman _home_ _facebook-_nya pun dipenuhi oleh status Sasori sama Itachi. Kisame sempet curiga, jangan-jangan mereka ngadain lomba cepet-cepetan update status, yang menang dapet hadiah cipokan Mpok Tsunade. Kisame sempet ngirimin beberapa request ke cewek-cewek yang terkenal cakep dikompleknya tapi gak pernah diconfirm. Kalo di―confirm palingan setaun yang akan dateng.

Pernah, waktu itu Kisame masang poto facebook berdua bareng Itachi, _friend_ _request_-nya pun langsung penuh dengan cewek-cewek cakep yang hobi nge-chatting dia, tapi setelah dia ganti pake foto diri sendiri yang diambil dari atas genteng, cewek-cewek yang dulunya sering chatting, gak pernah lagi chatting.

Setiap update status, selalu Sasori yang ngomen. Update lagi, Sasori. Update lagi, Sasori lagi, gitu aje terus sampe mampus.

**Kisame Ingin Tampan: **JoDoHquE, diManaKah diKau?

Kisame ngetik itu dengan sepenuh hati, dia gak tau kalo cara pengetikannya ngebuat mata orang-orang mengalami katarak sementara.

Baru 5 menit update, udah langsung dikomen aja sama Sasori anak gahol dunia maya.

**Kisame Ingin Tampan: **JoDohqUe, diManaKah diKau?

**you, Sasori Barbie Face, Itachi kerutan super, and 9 people like this**

**Sasori Barbie Face: **huehuehue diselokandt kali Me,,,

**Itachi kerutan super: **aduh galau ya.

**Pain Tindik Cinta Konan Selalu: **wkwkwkw Kisame galau.

**Hidan Ajah: **Jashin blg , kalau jodoh pasti dateng ndiri koq..

**Konan Origame Cayang Pain: **me, me gitu doang galau.

**Uang atau Mati : **mending mikirin duit kas.

**Zetsu Peternak Jengkol : **makan rendang jengkol gue aja, mpok Tsunade pasti langsung kesemsem.

**Pain Tindik Cinta Konan Selalu: **Eh ada ayankkkk:* suka nama Facebooknya loh:*

**Konan Origame Cayang Pain : **hihihi love you :*

**Uang atau Mati :** kas woy! Jangan pacaran mulu!

Kisame sedikit ngeri karena gak hanya Sasori dan Itachi aja yang ngomen statusnya, tapi semua member Akatsuki juga pada ngomen. Akhirnya dia cuma diem aja. Soalnya distatusnya juga Konan sama Pain malah mesra-mesraan. Kurang asem! Lebih kurang asemnya sih si Kakuzu malah nagih uang kas difacebook. Baru juga nunggak 6 bulan udah ditagih aja.

Tidak hanya _Facebook_, Kisame juga punya _Twitter_, tapi sayang, mention yang masuk juga dari Sasori dan Itachi. Minta follow orang juga gak ada yang _follback_. Huhu

**KisaMeTamPan: ** **HARUNOSAKURA** foLLBack eah,, ini KisaMe AkaTsuki KompLek

** HARUNOSAKURA: KisameTamPan **Oh.

Oh doang? Gitu doang? Mak jleb. Tidak hanya Sakura yang mengatakan itu, hampir semua cewek-cewek komplek menolak _follback_. Mereka selalu memberi alasan untuk gak _follback _Kisame_._

**KisaMeTamPan: TemariSabaku Tentensaja Y_ino HinataHyuuga Matsuri KarinUzum **seMuanya _Follback_ aKuh Ya. KisaMe aKatsuki komPlek.

** TemariSabaku: **Aduh error ni aplikasinya

**Tentensaja**: Maaf, gak kenal.

**Y_ino**: no follback. Thanks.

**HinataHyuuga**: Ehm.. Anoo..Gak bisa follback.. Limit

**Matsuri**: mata gue lagi kelelep pasir nih.

**KarinUzum**: siapa ni? Gak knal. Pwease deh.

Sakit banget. Sampe Mpok Tsunade, janda komplek samping markasnya juga dimintain follback tapi gak digubris, cuma dibales titik doang.

** KisaMeTaMpan: TsunadePesek: **MpoK, pollback ea,, KisaMe sampIng ruMah Mu.

** TsunadePesek: KisaMeTaMpan .**

Bersamaan dengan tweet Kisame, ada juga tweet Itachi yang meminta follback Temari. Beberapa menit kemudian, langsung di follback. Nusuk.

**ItacHui**: **TemariSabaku** follback dong ;;)

**TemariSabaku**: **ItacHui** sudaaaaaah akanggg hihi :)

Apa sih salahnya Kisame? Kisame mendadak galau maksimal. Kisame pun ngetweet.

**GaK aDil baNget SiHHHH!**

Beberapa menit kemudian, Kisame udah kesenengan karena Blekbeleknya bunyi karena mention masuk. Dikira dari cewek cakep, ternyata dari Sasori.

**SASOREYYYBARBIE: KisaMeTaMpan **lu napah cihhh?

Sasori lagi.. Sasori lagi.. Gitu aja terus sampe lebaran haji taun depan.

Kisame pun menyalahkan takdir, mengapa dia tidak terlahir tampan.

.

.

.

Hari ini mereka mendapatkan misi mencuri sebanyak-banyaknya sempak. Seperti biasa patner Kisame adalah Itachi. Diperjalanan Itachi pun digodain oleh janda-janda dan ibu-ibu komplek.

"Bang, hiu! Salemin sama temennya ya!" teriak salah satu ibu-ibu. Yang paling bikin sakit hati sih dikatain hiu.

Sementara Itachi sok-sok dingin ngebuat Kisame eneg.

Dia juga pernah dikatain hasil persilangan antara hiu sama manusia. Sumpah nyebelin banget tuh ibu-ibu.

Apasih salahnya Kisame? Sungguh, Kisame ingin tampan.

.

.

.

.

Kisame loncat-loncat. Kisame salto-salto. Karena dia baru dapet request dari cewek bernama **RORO MACHIRU **di facebook. Kalau dilihat-lihat dari facebook sih tuh cewek cakep. Rambutnya hitem walaupun difotonya cuma nampak belakangnya doang sih. Kisame langsung aje confirm tuh request.

Ternyata tuh cewek langsung chatting.

**Roro Machiru : **Huy:)

**Kisame Ingin Tampan: ** huY jUgA hEhEhE

**Roro Machiru: **dengan siapa dimana?

Kisame Ingin Tampan: KisAMe, KoNohaH, Mue?

**Roro Machiru: **Konoha juga. Hehe akuh roro

Mulai dari chatting itulah Kisame jadi makin akrab dengan Roro, sampai udah tuker-tukeran nomor hp segala. Kisame juga sms-an dan sering juga telponan dengan Roro. Roro pun selalu memberi perhatian. Ngucapin selamat pagi, udah makan belom, dan lain-lain yang buat Kisame klepek-klepek.

"Ciyehhh, senyum-senyum~" ledek Itachi sambil ngintip sms Kisame. Keahlian dalam mengintip janda mandi ngebuat dia dengan mudahnya membaca sms Kisame dan Roro.

"Ciyeeeh, Roro." Kisame langsung ngebekep mulut Itachi pake sempak hasil curian. Tapi sayangnya, ucapan terakhir Itachi didenger teman-temannya.

"CIYEEEEEH." ucapan berjamaah dari member Akatsuki lainnya membuat Kisame salah tingkah. Gak heran sih kalau jadi seheboh itu karena jarang banget Kisame deket sama cewek.

Kisame lagi sibuk mandangin foto Roro di _facebook _nya sampe gak sadar kalau ada yang ngintip dibelakangnya siapalagi kalau bukan geng Akatsukinya. Sepertinya dia udah mulai jatuh cinta sama Roro.

.

.

.

Markas gempar. Bukan, bukan karena Tsunade ngamuk, tapi karena member Akatsuki jadian dengan gebetan mereka secara serentak kecuali Kisame.

"Lu jadian juga dong un." Ucapan Deidara ngebuat niat untuk nembak Roro semakin membara dihati Kisame.

"Iya nih, lu kan udah kenal lama sama Roro." Celetuk Sasori sambil sibuk update status.

Kemudian Kisame ngambil hpnya dan menekan nomor Roro. Deg-degan cuy!

"Pulsa anda tidak mencukupi.." Kisame matiin telponnya dengan sebel. Dia sebel dengan jawaban mbak-mbak operator. Kenapa disaat seperti ini sih pulsanya habis. Perasaan dia baru isi pulsa tadi pagi. Akhirnya dia inget, kalau pulsanya dipake buat nelpon Roro dari pagi sampai malem, kuping Kisame sampe panas karena terlalu lama nelpon. Kisame-pun sempat molor saking lamanya, bangun-bangun pulsanya tinggal 0 perak.

"Kenapa Me? Udah ditembak?" tanya Zetsu yang lagi nempelin foto pacar barunya di pohon jengkol.

"Akuhhh gak punya pulsaaaaaaa~" Jawaban Kisame ngebuat temen-temennya dengan rela minjemin hp ke Kisame buat nelpon Roro.

"Aluu, Lolo ini akang Imeh hihi."

Akatsuki langsung muntaber ngedenger nada manja dari Kisame.

"Lolo mu jadi pacar akang Imeh gak?"

Hening sejenak.

"Apa? Lolo mau? Maaci cayang."

Kisame langsung gelundungan waktu tau cintanya diterima. Sementara Akatsuki juga ikut-ikutan bersorak merayakan hari jadian mereka bersama gebetan masing-masing. Akatsuki tidak ada yang jomblo. Horee.

.

.

.

"Me, lu gak ketemuan apa sama Roro?" ujar Itachi sambil make krim keriput termutakhir hasil rekayasa Sakura. Denger-denger sih tuh krim dibuat dari rambut orang utan.

"Kagak."

"Serius? Gue gak yakin aja ama tuh Roro. Jangan-jangan dia jelek lagi. Hiii." Itachi ngomong dengan tampang tak berdosa sambil tetap ngoles krim anti keriputnya.

"Apaan sih Chi! Berisik lu! Jangan seenaknya ngina cewek orang dong!" Kisame ngebentak Itachi. Itachi cengo karena baru kali ini Kisame marah dengan tampang serius kayak gitu. Mana nyolot pula.

"Iya un, kalau misalnye pas dia ketawa giginya hilang gimana un." Deidara tiba-tiba dateng ngerusak suasana.

"Betul tuh. Hiiii." Pain ikut-ikutan membuat panas suasana.

"Seharusnya lu ketemu dulu baru jadian." Hidan sok-sok ngasi petuah.

"Gue takutnya Roro laki-laki."

Ucapan temen-temennya ngebuat telinga Kisame sakit.

"Apaan sih lu semua? Rempong banget, terserah gue dong. Urus aja tuh diri kalian! Jangan ngerasa sok oke kalian!" bentak Kisame kemudian pergi. Sementara teman-temannya cengo. Buset. Kisame ngambek.

Semenjak itulah Kisame gak pernah negur temen-temennya. Misi dari Pain juga gak pernah dilakuin. Dia juga berubah jadi orang yang sensitif. Kalau misalnya temen-temennya ngakak gede-gede dia langsung nyuruh diem. Pokoknya berubah banget lah.

Hari ini adalah hari pertama Kisame ngedate dengan Roro. Mereka udah jadian tapi belum pernah ketemu. Aneh banget kan? Awas kalo bilang gak. Karena penasaran dengan Roro, sekaligus ngebuktiin ke teman-temannya kalau Roro itu cantik, Kisame pun ngajak Roro ketemuan. Mereka ketemuan di alun-alun kota. Tanpa Kisame sadari temen-temennya ngikutin dari belakang.

Kisame yang udah luluran, mandi, _creambath _pokoknya udah kece, tiba dialun-alun tepat waktu. Menanti pacarnya di air mancur tempat favorit pacaran anak-anak Konoha .

Kemudian ada yang dateng dibelakang Kisame. Cewek itu nepuk punggung Kisame. Kisame dengan semangat langsung ngarahin pandangannya kebelakang. Tapi cewek itu malah ngebelakangi dia. Cewek itu berambut hitam panjang, percis Roro.

"Lolo." Ucap Kisame dengan nada dibuat keren.

"Akang imeh."

Kemudian Roro menoleh menampakan wajahnya.

"KYAAAAAAAAAAAA!" Kisame teriak histeris.

"Akang imeh kenapa? Ini akuh Roro."

"Om Orochimaru?" Kisame menepuk jidatnya. Roro Machiru kalau Chi-nya dipindahin kedepankan jadi Orochimaru. 'BegoBego' batinnya.

"Iya ini eykeee. Ayo cyin kita ngedate."

"**GAAAAAAAKKKK**!" Kisame lari tunggang langgang kayak orang kesetanan. Sementara temen-temen Kisame yang ngintip lagi sibuk ngakak bareng.

"Sumpah. Roro itu Orochimaru?Wakaakkaka." Itachi sibuk tertawa sampai-sampai tuh perutnya yang doyan maag, sakit banget. Kemudian Akatsuki ngejar Kisame yang udah lari sambil ngompol.

"ME! TUNGGUIN!" teriak Itachi sambil ngoles krim keriputnya. Disaat beginipun masih sempet-sempetnya ngolesin krim. Ckck

"WOY AWAS WOY!" Teriak Pak Iruka yang lagi ngengkol gerobak sampahnya dijalan yang nurun memperingatkan Kisame untuk awas.

"KAMPRETO! INI GEROBAK GUE KAGAK ADA REM!"

Kisame makin mendekat.

"BUDEK LU YA!" Pak Iruka buru-buru terjun bebas ninggalin gerobaknya yang ngelaju sendiri tak terkendali.

Kisame yang sibuk lari sambil madep belakang karena takut dikejar Roro, diseruduk gerobak sampah milik Pak Iruka. Kisame-pun pingsan dengan tidak elitnya.

"Woy! Bawa ke markas woy!" titah Pain dan mereka pun memboyong Kisame menuju markas.

.

.

.

.

"Me, lu udah sadar?" tanya Konan sambil balutin luka Kisame dengan lembut.

Kisame hanya terdiam. Kemudian, pecahlah tangisnya ngebuat anggota Akatsuki yang lain panik dan nyiapin pelampung, takut tuh rumah tenggelem karena air mata Kisame.

"**HUWAAAAAA**."

Tangis Kisame makin kuat padahal anggota Akatsuki yang lain udah coba ngehibur Kisame, semua goyang udah dicoba dari mulai goyang paus keblenger sampai goyangan Tsunade Pesek. Tapi Kisame tetep mewek.

"Me, udah dong. Biarpun lu gak punya pacar, lu tetep sahabat kita kok."

Ucapan Pain diiringi anggukan dari anggota yang lain.

"Iya Me. Sejelek apapun lu, lu tetep sahabat gue kok."

Ucapan Itachi dihadiahi bogem mentah dari Konan karena secara gak langsung udah bikin Kisame malah makin mewek.

"Kata Jashin, sahabat lebih berharga dari pacar. Seburuk apapun muka lu, ataupun se-alay apapun lu, kita tetap sahabat. Udah gak perlu galau. Sahabat susah nyarinya kalau pacar mah gampang."

Udah tau kan siapa yang ngomong?

"Iya senpai." ucap Tobi sambil ngompol.

Ucapan Hidan ngebuat Kisame berhenti nangis. Kisame nyadar satu hal, kalau tampang bukanlah faktor utama, yang penting itu persahabatan. Pacar juga bukan merupakan faktor utama, tapi dengan bodohnya dia ngebentak Itachi dan temen-temennya gara-gara Roro yang ternyata adalah Orochimaru. Bodohnya dia.

"Makasih ya. Maafin gue ya. Kalian emang sahabat terbaik gue. Hiks gue terharu." Kisame meluk teman-temannya.

"Kita maafin kok, Me. Hiks Hiks."

Akhirnya, Akatsuki-pun nangis bareng sambil pelukan.

"Senpai, maaf Tobi ngompol."

"TOBIIIIIII!"

.

.

.

END

.

.

.

Mau ngelanjutin Temari La Fea, malah dapet fic ini. Ini apaan? Maaf ya buat fans Kisame wkwkwk gue bikin dia ngenes mulu wkwkwkwkw *dicekek* adakah yang bersedia review? Tulis nama anda dikotak review pleaseeee :p Atau yang bersedia ngasih saran siapa aja yang bakal kita bongkar kenistaannya dichapter 2? Tulis aja direview huehueheue *ketawa setan* see you!


	2. Sasori Anak Gahol Dunia Maya

Disclaimer: Naruto bukan punya gue! Bukan! Pokoknya bukan!

Chapter ini berisi tentang kenistaan Sasori. cowok cakep, imut pula hehe semoga terhibur.

.

.

.

.

Akasuna Sasori―cowok bantet berwajah imut ini mempunyai motto "GAK ADA YANG BOLEH GAUL DI DUNIA MAYA KECUALI GUE HOHO" kayaknya terlalu panjang untuk sebuah motto. Sasori adalah salah satu anggota dari geng Akatsuki. Akatsuki adalah geng pembuat onar di komplek. Entah maling kutang, maling sempak, ompolin kasur warga yang lagi dijemur, mecahin jendela rumah orang, nyuriin mangga orang, serta hal-hal absurd lainnya yang terjadi di komplek, mereka dalangnya. Akatsuki beranggotakan Pain―ketua yang hobi nindik, dia juga selalu nyuri sempak Om Orochimaru yang dikenal agak ngelambai buat ditukar dengan tindik gratis. Konan―pacar Pain yang hobi nyuri daleman Mpok Tsunade, janda komplek yang body nya aduhayy ngalahin Miyabui, buat dibeliin origami sampe tuh markas isinya origami buatan Konan semua. Uchiha Itachi―hobinya ngintipin janda-janda komplek yang lagi mandi disungai, salah satu anggota Akatsuki dari kalangan berduit,punya keriput dibawah matanya, tapi sayang duit bokapnya habis mulu buat beli krim anti keriput makanya dia sering ngutang ke Sasuke, adeknya yang terkenal cakep di komplek. Zetsu― anggota yang hobi nyuri pupuk kandang dikomplek, punya banyak tanaman jengkol dihalaman markas. Kakuzu―anggota keturunan arab yang hobi ngejual barang-barang temennya buat dijadiin duit, dia juga bendahara Akatsuki. Sasori― cowok yang mukanya sebenernya cakep tapi sayang bantet banget, hobi nyuri boneka anak-anak komplek, dikenal juga sebagai maho-annya Deidara. Tapi Sasori ngakunya sih normal. Deidara― cowok yang hobi maenan petasan. Sampe-sampe om Jiraiya sering jantungan, gak hanya om Jiraiya, mpok Tsunade sering dibuat latah sama nih bocah. Sering banget mecahin jendela rumah pak RT komplek. Dia punya poni yang nutupin matanya, alibinya sih biar keren gitu matanya ditutupin poni, padahal tuh ya mata yang ditutupin poni penuh dengan belek. Hidan― anggota yang punya rambut lepek, hobi banget nyeramahin temen-temennya kalo buat onar, padahal sehabis nyeramahin temen-temennya, dia langsung nyuri mangga buat dipersembahin ke Jashin―dewa agamanya gitu. Tobi―cowok yang pake topeng orange lolipop ini, hobi banget ngompolin kasur. Gak hanya kasur di markas, kasur warga pun jadi sasaran empuk ompolnya.

Selain hobi nyuri boneka, Sasori juga hobi online atau bisa kita katakan maniak dunia maya. Sasori gak akan membiarkan orang lain ―termasuk teman-teman satu gengnya― menguasai dunia maya kecuali dia. Semua akun di dunia maya dia punya, sampai akun di situs jual beli hewan dia juga punya. Status jomblo dan homoan Deidara yang disandangnya tidak mengurangi kegaholannya di dunia maya. Dia sangat bangga apabila namanya tercetak full di halaman timeline TwiPuter, dan home Puukbook. Tangannya gak pernah terlepas dari laptop dan BlackBerry, sampai pernah tangannya bergerak seolah lagi ngetik pas lagi tidur. Membuat Itachi sedikit ngeri waktu tidur berdua bareng Sasori.

Update status PuukBook 5 menit sekali, itu adalah kewajiban bagi seorang Sasori. Setelah mengupdate 5 status dalam selang waktu beberapa detik untuk tiap status, Sasori me-refresh halaman PuukBooknya.

* * *

**Sasoreeey Barbie Cute:**

**malem-malem adem dimarkas.**

1 minutes a go

Comment Like Share

**Sasoreeey Barbie Cute:**

**Markas baunya gak karu-karuan. Ada jengkol, bau kertas, bau krimlah, bau petasan, sampai bau jigongnya Kisame juga ada. Ajibb..**

2 minutes a go

Comment Like Share

**Itachi Anak Pak Fugaku:**

**Ulalalala.. Pulangkan saja aku pada ibuku atau ayahku uu..**

2 minutes a go

Comment Like Share

8 people like this

**Itachi Anak Pak Fugaku:**

**Dulu~ segenggam emas kau pinang aku.. Duluu~ bersumpah janji didepan saksi.**

3 minutes a go

Comment Like Share

5 people like this

**Sasoreeey Barbie Cutes:**

**Aduh mau ganti foto aja bingung~**

3 minutes a go

Comment Like Share

**Sasoreeey Barbie Cutes:**

**Hompipa aleiuhom gambreng, Pain nungging pake baju rombeng~**

4 minutes a go

Comment Like Share

* * *

Sasori shock, saat melihat statusnya terusik oleh status Anak Pak Fugaku, siapalagi kalau bukan Itachi. Mana yang ngelike statusnya banyak lagi. Sebaik anak gahol dunia maya Sasori merasa gagal.

"Cih, kampret Itachui, gak di PuukBook, TwiPuter update molooo, mau nyaingin gue apa? Oh tidak bisa~" gumamnya sambil tersenyum gaje.

Sasori melihat jam tangan bututnya, waktu sudah menunjukan jam 1 malam. Markas udah sepi, cuma ada suara Kisame yang ngorok sambil ngeluarin larva.

Lagi asyik-asyiknya update status, tiba-tiba kuota modemnya habis. Sontoloyo, gumamnya. Secepat kilat dia mengambil BlackBerry nya, tapi sayang, pulsanya juga habis. Malang bener. Sasori mengambil Blackberry Deidara temen sekamarnya, untuk mengupdate status sebelum tidur. Rasanya gak klop kalau gak update status sebelum bobok.

"Aih! Sial, di lock!" umpat Sasori. Tapi dia tetap gak menyerah demi kegaholan seorang Sasori, "Apa ya kira-kira passwordnya Deidara?"

**DeidaraPetasan **

Setelah berdoa, Sasori memasukkan password itu, berharap password yang dimasukkannya benar.

**Wrong Password!**

**DeidaraBanciSalon**

**Wrong Password!**

**DeidaraBelekan**

**Wrong Password!**

**SasoriKampret**

"Kalau ini bener, gue jadiin sate tu orang," ujarnya dingin.

**Wrong Password!**

"Huahaha takut dia sama gue." Sasori ketawa sendiri, ucapannya juga udah mulai gak nyambung sama sekali.

**DeidaraSayangSasori**

Ternyata password iseng yang dia bikin sendiri berhasil membuka handphone Deidara yang terkunci.

"APAAAA? DEMI APAA?" Sasori merinding sambil menatap Deidara yang sedang tertidur dengan pose yang ehm abnormal.

"Bodo amat, yang penting gue update status, sebelum tidur."

**Sasoreey Barbie Cutes:**

**Seeeeelamattt malam duhai kekasih.. Sebutlah daku sebelum tidur. Bawalah daku dalam mimpi yang indah..**

Comment Like Share

Setelah mengupdate status, Sasori tidur dalam damai. (Mati dong?)

.

.

.

Sekarang Sasori lagi stres. Sasori gak sadar kalau duitnya udah habis. Dia megang hidungnya yang udah mulai panjang karena ngibulin Neneknya mulu. Ngakunya untuk bikin usaha boneka santet bareng Akatsuki, tapi nyatanya habis untuk beli pulsa BBnya sama pulsa laptopnya. Mau minjem Itachi, Itachi aja ngutang sama Sasuke, minjem Kakuzu, bunganya bisa buat naik haji dua kali sehari saking gedenya. Minjem Pain? Dia aja ngegadai tindiknya buat makan, Konan? duitnya habis buat beli kertas. Apalagi minjem temen-temennya yang gak disebutin diatas, beuh mereka aja sering makan i*dom*e diremukin. Saking seringnya Sasori pacaran bareng hp dan laptop, badannya makin kurus, makin bantet udah kayak balita korban gizi buruk. Tapi, yang paling kaya cuma Kakuzu, ya sepertinya Sasori memang harus meminjam duit dari renternir arab abal-abal itu.

Ngejalanin misi juga lamaa banget. Karena waktu Sasori habis buat online, sama nungguin Deidara ke salon buat benerin poni anti badainya. Boneka yang dicurinya cuma boneka kertas yang ngebuat Konan kesenengan. Pikirannya cuma tertuju ke PuukBooknya. Udah dapet berapa Notification ya? Tapi mau online gak ada duit buat beli pulsa. Malang bener.

"Chi, pinjem laptop dong." teriak Sasori setelah galau karena gak update status dalam 1 jam terakhir.

"Hn."

Sasori sumringah, memang Itachi baik banget, sayang baik-baik tapi bego, karena udah jadi korban penipuan krim anti keriput mulu.

Sasori segera berlari ngambil laptop Itachi. Langsung buka PuukBook dan update status tentunya.

* * *

**Sasoreeey Barbie Cutes:**

**Nenek maafin Sasori yaah. Hiks.**

1 minutes a go

Comment Like Share

Gak lama kemudian status gak penting itu dikoment sama member Akatsuki, dan nama PuukBook temen-temennya juga udah pada berubah.

**Sasoreeey Barbie Cutes:**

**Nenek maafin Sasori yaah. Hiks.**

5 minutes ago

5 people like this

**Pain Bokep Tindik Super Hot: **Gue kasih tau Nenek Chiyo, lu suka ngibulin dia. Hapus gak status lu yang gue pake baju rombeng! Kalo kagak...

**Itachi Anak Pak Fugaku: **Rii...Rii btw, laptop gue jangan digadai pleaseee~

**Konan Origamee Hanya Kertas yang Ku Puja: **Hari ini kita makan mie remuk jengkol Zetsu guyssss.

**Zetsu Jengkol Maknyusss: **Konan kalo ngambil jengkol bilang-bilang dong T.T nanti jengkolnya nangis.

**Cium Kisame Call Me Please 953468: **Ri... Ri... Semoga aja nenek lo maafin lu ya.

**Pain Bokep Tindik Super Hot: **Njirr nama Kisame. Najisssss.

Ayang Konan: Ayang kok cuma kertas yang dipuja? Aku gak? :( *sedih*

**Emaknya Sasoreeey : **Nenekmu pasti bahagia disana. Sasorey, enyak baru aje bikin pesbuk. Satu komplek bikin pesbuk semua nih. Nanti nelpon enyak ya..

**Sasoreey Barbie Cutes: **Maap bu, kayaknya ibu salah account facebook deh. aku bukan Sasorey tapi Sasori.

**Emaknya Sasoreeey: **Anak durhaka lu. Lu mau ngelawak ya?

**Sasoreeey Barbie Cutes: **aduh bu, saya bukan Sasorey anak ibu.

**Emaknya Sasoreeey: **Sasoreeey jangan mentang-mentang lu sekarang udah jadi tukang gali kubur lu jadi sombong ya. Ini emak lu lho! Yang ngelahirin looo!

**Sasoreey Barbie Cutes: **Bukan! Gue bukan anak ibu.

**Emaknya Sasoreeey: **Iya!

**Sasoreeey Barbie Cutes: **Bukan!

**Emaknya Sasoreeey: **Iya!

**Itachi Anak Pak Fugaku: **wkwkwkwkwk

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.  
**

Setelah capek berdebat sama emak-emak yang ngotot kalau dia anaknya di statusnya, Sasori akhirnya terlelap tidur.

Sebelum tidur, Sasori berhasil meminjam duit dari Kakuzu. Ya cukuplah buat beli pulsa.

"Me, gue kasian sama Sasori, gila banget dia tiap hari tidur malem, jarang makan pulak." Ujar Itachi dengan wajah khawatir. Biarpun kadang-kadang Itachi jengkel karena ulah Sasori yang online mulu, gak inget mandi, gak inget makan. Parah banget. Mungkin dikepala si bantet itu cuma dipenuhi dengan Online, Online Online.

"Lu sih Chi, ngenalin tuh Sasori sama dunia maya."

"Gue pikir dia gak bakal se-gila ini."

"Pokoknya kita harus hentiin dia."

"Caranya?"

"Lu tau kan blugsepet? Nah kita bikin account disitu. Kita bikin Sasori jadi penjahat dunia maya." Itachi menjelaskan sambli mengelus keriput supernya. Oh Itachi, ternyata kau pinter juga ya. Itachi kemudian membuat alamat blugsepet baru. Setelah membuat blug dengan nama sasoriharusmatidotblugsepetd otcom, kemudian Itachi mengedit blug tersebut. Sumpah, tuh nama blug serem abis.

.

.

.

.

"KYAAAA UN, NAMA SASORI-KYUUUUN NAMAMU! HAAAAAAAA MASUK BLUGGGG, UN! UN! UN!"

Sebuah lemparan panci mendarat di kepala Deidara.

"Berisik!" wanita sangar berambut biru berkacak pinggang.

"Kenapa neeh? Lu pada kamseupil bangets." Sasori keluar dengan gaya sok asik dan bahasa baru yang didapatnya dari internet.

"Lu liat aja sendiri." Itachi beracting sok cool padahal di dapur udah ketawa guling-guling bareng Konan sama Pain. Mampus Sasori, batinnya licik.

.

.

.

.

GLEK!

Sasori menelan ludahnya saking kaget pas ngebaca blug. Blug beralamat di sasoriharusmatidotblusepetdo tcom itu membuat matanya terbelalak. Blug dengan background wanted khas anak-anak alay itu benar-benar menjadi momok menakutkan bagi Sasori. Foto ktp nya juga dicuri dan di jadiin background, yang lebih parahnya foto ktpnya dikasi garis hitam di bagian matanya. Bener-bener kayak teroris. Belum lagi bagian bajunya khas penjara, hitem putih.

**Sasori Harus Mati!**

Judulnya aja hampir bikin Sasori semafut. Sumpah, dia belum ingin mati. Kegaholan di dunia mayanya belum cukup, dia punya banyak utang, dan masih single. Walaupun yah, dia tau ada seseorang yang sangat menyayangi dia. Deidara. Ngeri,

'Gue normal, gue masih suka wanita.' batinnya.

**Sasori harus dihentikan! Si Bantet berambut merah harus dihentikan.**

"Sial tau dari mana pula dia kalau gue bantet!" umpat Sasori tajam.

Saking seriusnya Sasori, dia tidak menyadari ekspresi menahan tawa dari temen-temennya. Terlihat juga Kakuzu yang lagi nyumpel mulut Hidan yang terus menerus mengucapkan, "Gak boleh bohong, Gak boleh ngibulin orang, nanti Jashin marah." Ini demi kebaikan Sasori woy!

Tapi untungnya teman-temannya pandai beracting.

**Koneksi di Konoha menjadi lambat karena makhluk bernama Sasori terus menerus online. Sasori harus mati! Sasori bisa membahayakan dunia online Konoha. Sasori harus mati! Ahli Nujum mengatakan, -eh salah- maksud nya Ahli IT mengatakan bahwa Sasori atau yang memiliki PuukBook bernama Sasoreeey Barbie Cutes online selama 24 jam tiap hari. Sasori harus mati! Sasori membahayakan! Bagi anda yang mengetahui dimana Sasori berada segera koment. Fotonya ada diakhir. Sasori Harus Mati! Harus Mati!**

**Salam,**

**Tim Pemburu Sasori**

Sasori mengerjapkan matanya tidak percaya, ini orang yang buat bego apa. Masa iya yang di pajang foto Sasori pas TK.

"Ssst. Chi kenapa lu masang foto pas TK?"

"Salaaaah!" Itachi menepuk keriputnya. Pantesan wajah Sasori nyantai aja gitu. Dengan santai Sasori berkata," Santai aja cuy. Orang gak akan tau kalau yang di foto itu gue! Terus itukan di background matanya disensor jadi santai aja sih." Sasori kemudian pergi meninggalkan mereka semua.

Semua orang disitu tepar mendadak. Rencana pertama gagal.

.

.

.

Sasori kembali terus menerus online. Yang parahnya dia gak pernah ngejalanin misi, dan beranjak dari kamarnya. Bau bau tidak sedap pun menyebar kemana-mana. Bau itu berasal dari kamar Sasori. Deidara terpaksa harus mengungsi saking gak tahan nyium baunya. Cukup! Sudah cukup! Akatsuki harus melakukan sesuatu. Mereka harus menghentikan Sasori. Walaupun rencana pertama mereka gagal, member akatsuki yang lain, minus Sasori―yang lagi ngakak sendiri sambil megang laptop pinjaman dari Itachi dikamarnya―tetap tidak menyerah. Menyerah atau Mati! Itu lah moto mereka.

"Rencana apa lagi?"

"Bikin website kayak film Badaksyen aja Senpai."

"Badaksyen?" Semua orang di situ cengo, sejak kapan pula dunia perfilman Konoha punya stok film dengan nama aneh macam itu.

"Itu loh yang perannya Bang Toyor Lautner, Senpai."

"Oh yang itu, gue tau! Yang ada mesin pembersih debu nakal, terus orang-orang berbagai macam warna bilang, "Nunu Nakaaaaaal!" ujar Zetsu yang lagi megang pupuk sok tau.

"Itu TELETUBBIES , Bego!" Pain memonyongkan mulutnya. Udah sok oke, salah pula, batin Pain dongkol.

"Yang website anak hilang itu kan? Gue tau!" Itachi kembali mengedit nama blug. Dari Sasori Harus Mati menjadi Sasori Anak Hilang, Selamatkan Sasori! dan mengedit isinya.

.

.

.

"Sasorrrr!" panggil Zetsu tepat di telinga Sasori.

"Apa?" Sasori mengelus telinganya yang sepertinya akan budek.

"Liat blug!"

"Sasori harus mati?"

"Bukan!"

Sasori secepat kilat berlari kedepan ruang keluarga. Menatap satu-satu teman-teman satu gengnya. Kesimpulan yang dia dapet: Horor.

**Sasori Anak Hilang, Selamatkan Sasori.**

**Agen Pemburu Teroris wilayah Konoha Barat menyatakan:**

**Nama: Sasori**

**Umur: Gak tau, gue lupa!**

**Jenis Kelamin: Lelaki (Maybe)**

**dengan muka sebagai berikut.**

**Foto KTP Sasori terpajang. Lengkap dengan embel-embel anak hilang.**

**Dia adalah anak yang hilang dari agen pemburu teroris terkenal! Waktu bayi dia ditemukan Nenek Chiyo ngapung disungai. Teroris mengincar dia! Please tolong! Kalau anda semua kenal dia. Help! Bilangin ke dia menutup semua account social media-nya, supaya teroris gak bisa melacak.**

**Ini demi keamanan bersama. **

"Ngeri! Gue tutup account gue dulu!" Sasori baru tau dia itu cucu angkat Nenek Chiyo. Dia juga merasa terharu karena ketulusan hati Nenek Chiyo merawatnya, tapi dia malah ngibulin Nenek itu mulu, minta duit mulu, dan sialnya malah duit itu dipake untuk hal yang sama sekali gak berguna! Sasori menyesal. Dia membulatkan tekadnya untuk meminta maaf kepada sang Nenek tercinta. Sasori Sayang Nenek Chiyo Selamanya!

Sasori mengambil BB nya kemudian menelepon sang nenek tercinta.

"Nek, Maafin Sasori ya." Sasori menangis lebay. Dia menceritakan semuanya, dan meminta maaf. Sasori merasa bersalah, di usia yang sudah tua nenek Chiyo rela bekerja demi membiayai Sasori, sementara dia malah memakai uang dari hasil keringan Neneknya untuk hal yang tidak penting. Tapi, Sasori sudah menyesal. Dia akan tobat, dia akan mencoba untuk lepas dari dunia maya. Doakan Sasori ya. Syukurlah, Nenek Chiyo memaafkannya.

Sasori kemudian keluar dari kamarnya berniat nonton bareng gengnya. Kegiatan yang sudah sangat jarang dia lakukan, dia berlari menuju ruang tv. Beberapa meter mendekati ruang tv, langkahnya terhenti ngedenger ketawa besar dari Kisame, disusul tawa yang besar dari teman-temannya yang lain.

"NGAHAHAHAHA BEGOO!" Kisame sampai guling-gulingan saking ngakaknya.

"NGAHAHAHAA!"

"Siapa yang bego?"

"Ya, Sasori lah. Nanya lagi lu!" ujar Itachi sambil tetep Ngolesin krim mautnya.

"Kok bego?"

"Mau aja kita kibulin lewat blug." Saking fokus buat ngakak, mereka tidak menyadari seseorang baru yang hadir ditengah mereka.

"Oh gitu."

**1**

**2**

**3**

"SASORI!" Koor berjamaah keluar dari member Akatsuki.

"Jadi blug itu semua palsu ya?" tanya Sasori santai.

Glek!

"Yoi Coi!" Jawaban Pain yang santai, ngebuat Sasori ingin nyabut tindik yang ada dimukanya terus disumpelin ke lubang hidung leader noraknya itu.

"Kenapa kalian lakukan semua ini kepadakuh?" Mata Sasori mulai berkaca-kaca, ngebuat Akatsuki yang lain cengo.

"Kita gak mau lu terjebak di dunia maya, Sas." Jawaban Itachi disambut anggukan dari teman-temannya yang lain.

"Tapi gue mau eksis! Atau.. Lu jangan-jangan mau nyaingin gue. Lu maunya cuma lu doang yang eksis."

"Eh? Gak gitu..." Itachi sampai tidak percaya Sasori bisa menuduhnya seperti itu. Padahal dia sama sekali gak ada kepikiran hal itu.

"Eksis didunia maya gak ada gunanya, mending eksis didunia nyata." Pain ngejawab seolah-olah keeksisannya sebagai leader geng pembuat onar di komplek gak tersaingi oleh siapapun.

"Kita sahabat lu Sas. Liat dong diri lo. Suka begadang, online mulu. Jarang makan. Muka lu pucat. Lu bisa sakit. Terus lu jarang mandi. Lu gak mau terkena panu kayak Itachi kan? Gue tau Sas. Gue perduli sama lu." Konan berkata dengan wajah khawatir ngebuat Pain menatap tajam.

"My Honey..." Pain ikut-ikutan berkaca-kaca. Sumpah, dia gak nyangka, Konan selama ini yang dia puja memperhatikan Sasori sampai sedetail itu.

"Diem lu!" Jawaban nyelekit dari Konan, ngebuat Pain sakit hati. Banget. Pain sampai jambak rambut Deidara saking gemesnya.

"Woi! Poni anti badai gue. Rusak, un! Tanggung jawab, un!" Deidara ngejedotin kepala Pain ketembok. Dia gak nyadar semua orang memperhatikan dia dengan tatapan marah. "Hehe, lanjutin un," Deidara cengengesan ngebuat Kisame eneg ngeliat senyumnya yang sok manis.

"Hehe.. Gue sadar satu hal. Gue salah. Gue terlalu mendewakan sesuatu. Gue gak ngehargai jerih payah nenek gue, tapi gue malah ngehamburin duit. Mulai sekarang gue gak akan sering-sering online deh. Terimakasih yak." Sasori berhambur kepelukan Konan, ngebuat Pain dan Deidara sakit hari. Mereka semua pun akhirnya berpelukan. Sasori sampai nangis meraung saking sedihnya. Ngebuat temen temennya sedikit ngeri.

"Btw, utang lu masih 2569999 Ryo sama gue lho Sas."

Krik... Krikk

**.**

**.**

**.**

Wakakakakaka itu apa? XD hehehehe maaf kalau garing kayak kerupuk. Next, kenistaan siapa lagi ya? Adakah yang minat buat review?

Balas Review:

Me : hehehehehe makasih sudah review !

kryscopter96 L : heheh okeee terimakasih sudah review dan review :)

leila: hehe makasih sudah review :)

Aie: hehe makasih sudah review. chapter 2 tentang Sasori loh :D

Tsuzuka : hehe makasih yaaa :)

Pig in the Sky : hehe makasih ;) iya ini udah update kok :)

beauty rose : hehe gomen ya :/ chapter ini Sasori hehe mungkin chap depan saya usahain Pain:p tergantung request juga sih hehe. Makasih sudah review :)

mayra: hehe makasiiih:D wahhh, Itachi chap depan ya hehe :D

Sasasna: hehe selamat ngakak!


End file.
